The moment Life stood still
by jessieleigh528
Summary: It's almost time for the big day. Are either of them completely ready for the big delivery and the change it brings. 5th in the Change series. will have chapters up soon so keep an eye open. read and review.Slash and Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**The moment life stood still**

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy! This is the fifth part to my Change series. SLASH and MPREG so if you do not like that don't read it turn back now. Just saying. I named the maternity wing the birth wing on account men and women can have babies and it wouldn't fit. And just to end the confusion these will be posted as different stories but will continue off from the previous story. So they are all the same series just different posting names. If this has any mistakes they are all mine.**

_Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters (only the future babies do I own). But if I did I would have continued the show, had Logan and Alec together and everything my way._

It had all started out as a normal day. He and Logan were curled up on the couch watching a movie with Logan leaning on Alec. Alec could feel the second Logan drifted off to sleep and it brought a smile to his face. Alec pulled Logan closer to him which had Logan snuggling in closer to him.

Going back to watching the screen Alec thought back to when they would hardly do this before they got serious together.

They did so much but so little at the same time. They had been, in a sense, friends with benefits if you would even call them friends. It was more like they were attracted to each other and used the other to let off steam. It hadn't been until two months before he left on his last mission that they became more serious. Like spending more time together like Alec spending the night, having movie nights, and talking for hours at a time which soon was followed by Alec moving in. It had been the best decision he could have ever made to get serious with Logan. He couldn't imagine his life now without Logan there and the babies were an added bonus. To think that just one thing could have changed all of this is too much for Alec to think about.

Alec can see himself doing exactly this for the rest of his life; laying and snuggling on the couch with Logan. It's something he wants to do even when they're old and grey.

He begins to absent mindedly rub Logan's stomach which soon causes a sound that can only be described as a purr come from Logan.

A slight tremor goes through Logan causing Alec to pull the afghan from the back of the couch off and wrap it around Logan.

Soon the movie is over but looking at the peaceful Logan, makes Alec not want to wake him. Alec then decides to just carry Logan up to bed.

After placing a slumbering Logan under the covers Alec strips down and gets into bed. Logan, out of habit, rolls over and plasters his body up against Alec's warm one with his head rested on Alec's bare chest. Once comfortable again Logan began to lightly snore again.

Alec, being lulled to sleep by Logan's steady heartbeat and the three little fluttering ones, soon was asleep.

Sometime during the night Alec was startled awake by something. Looking around the dark bed room he saw the alarm clock said 1:13am in red lighting. Slightly confused Alec looked over at Logan whose eyes were screwed shut and his breathing fast. Alec was over to him in less than a second.

Putting his hand to Logan's forehead Alec's hand came in contact with a sweaty brow. This caused him to hear a moan escape Logan's mouth.

"What's wrong baby? Are you okay?" A concerned Alec demanded but in a light tone to keep Logan from panicking.

Between gasps Logan was able to make out, "I think… it's… time…"

Those four little words were like cold water being splashed on Alec. He had not expected those words, especially because Logan was not due to have them for at least another five and a half weeks.

His training was suppose to make him be able to expect the unexpected at anytime but for once he was frozen.

"Hey… its fine… we're all going… to be fine. My bag… is in the truck. All you have… to do is drive us. Okay? Just breathe." Logan tries to calm his lover who seemed to be freaking out.

Alec snapped out of his moment and went on autopilot, helping Logan get dressed and himself get dressed. Making their way down the steps Alec's only thoughts were that he's not ready and the nurseries aren't done yet. The little things weren't done being put off as they still had time. There were so many things to worry about and not enough time.

They finally reached the truck and Alec boosted Logan right into the passenger side and ran to the driver side. Starting the truck and pulling out seemed to take forever.

Alec felt completely helpless as Logan was trying not to yell due to the pain. So he grabbed Logan's hand and told him to squeeze as hard as he could. They worked on the breathing exercises Doctor Rich told them about. Even though Alec could handle the pain and heal faster Logan's grip still ended up snapping some of Alec's finger bones.

Pulling into the hospital Alec parked and quickly grabbed Logan's duffel and went to help Logan get out.

"We need a doctor here!" Alec yelled and was glad when a nurse rushed the wheel chair over for Logan to sit in.

As they wheeled Logan away they told Alec he would have to fill out paper work when all he wanted was to be with Logan.

After filling out all the paper work in record time Alec was brought to the Birth wing and to Logan's room. Entering he saw Logan, in a hospital gown under a thin blanket, holding his stomach and breathing heavily. Moving quickly to his lover's side Alec dropped a kiss onto Logan's sweaty brow.

"You're doing great Loge, I'm so proud of you," and other sweat praises were whispered to Logan by Alec.

Finally the doctor entered the room holding a chart.

"So I see the little ones want out sooner," the doctor said looking between them.

"Will it be bad for the babies to be out sooner doc?" Alec asked hesitantly not wanting to get Logan worked up and scared of the possible answer.

"It may cause some problems in the beginning but most multiple babies are born premature. Luckily you aren't really that far away from your due date which should help a little more. So you are scheduled to have a C-section in about thirty minutes. I'll be back in about twenty-five, so if you need anything or have any concerns do not hesitate to press the call button a nurse should arrive shortly." The doctor then turned and left leaving Alec and Logan alone once again.

Logan leaned back against his pillows letting out a deep sigh and turned to look at Alec.

"So we should probably think of some baby names soon if we are having them this early," Logan suggested. It was a good way to keep both of their minds on other topics.

"Okay so two boys and a girl… How about we name the boys Lucas and Michael and name the girl Lynn?"

"Or maybe Baylynn for the girl?" Logan asked.

"Yeah Baylynn gives it something more. Now on to middle names. Well Baylynn Marie sounds good, what do you think?"

"I love it," Logan stated with a smile. "How about Lucas Bo and Michael Benjamin?" the last name had Logan hesitating slightly.

"Hey no I think it's a great name it's just you know the whole situation. But he was still a part of our lives and effected on our future. So now we just have to see them," Alec was beyond excited but with a lot of nervousness too.

Around the time the doctor had said he would be in he strode into the room with a smile on his face and cheerfully asked, "Who's ready for these babies to come out? Okay so you need to change into scrubs." He said pointing to Alec. "And you need to go get prepped for the C-section," he said looking to Logan. Stepping out to give the couple a few minutes the doctor picked up the chart and left.

"You ready babe to see out little ones?" Alec could barely hold his excitement in.

"Yes I am," responded Logan with a smile on his face but then it turned to a slight frown. "I am ready for this but I'm still nervous to have them." In his small voice Logan said.

"Hey Loge I am too but we have each other so it's all going to be okay. You got me? Good now lets go have us some babies." Alec's cheerful exposition was contagious and soon Logan was laughing along.

When Logan was wheeled away to get prepped and Alec was changing, Alec couldn't help to feel totally happy but terrified at the same time.

Saying to him self, "Wow this is really happening," brought butterflies to his stomach. But he knew Logan and he would make it through it and what ever life threw at them they always did.

**TBC: Soon. I wrote some of it but I'm working on two other stories also so it will take a little bit. But under no circumstances will I abandon this fic. So enjoy and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The moment life stood still**

**A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated. This story is AU and may not follow much from the story just so you know. But anyway on to the story, I hope you enjoy! This is the fifth part to my Change series. SLASH and MPREG so if you do not like that don't read it turn back now. Just saying. I named the maternity wing the birth wing on account men and women can have babies and it wouldn't fit. And just to end the confusion these will be posted as different stories but will continue off from the previous story. So they are all the same series just different posting names. If this has any mistakes they are all mine.**

_Disclaimer: I wish I did but sadly I do not own these amazing characters (only the future babies do I own). But if I did I would have continued the show, had Logan and Alec together and everything my way._

Being ushered into the operating room was a strange experience for Alec. He felt out of place even if he looked the part in the set of scrubs, covered shoes, face most and hair cap. Looking over he saw Logan laid out on a table with his rounded stomach exposed, but he had some weird divider up so Logan couldn't see over.

Getting the nod that it was okay to walk over, Alec made his way over to be at Logan's side. Bending down to sit in the chair, Alec wanted nothing more than to kiss Logan but was prevented from doing so by the face mask.

"Hey how are you doing Loge?" Alec all but whispered.

Logan looked over to Alec with a broad smile on his face, "I'm soo good! I can't wait, its finally here! Can you believe it we're going to be dads soon? This is just so crazy! We…" He was interrupted by Alec laughing. "What's so funny?" Logan's face and tone had changed to one of anger.

Crap, Alec thought to himself. He forgot all about Logan's crazy mood swings. "Nothing Babe, I just think it's so cute when you get to talking like that. And I agree I couldn't be happier. Just think we'll be taking our little ones home soon. Can you believe we, some of the most dysfunctional people, are going to be fathers to the most amazing babies ever?"

Smiling, Logan nodded, "Yea I know what you mean. But… we'll make good dads right?" the look of a dejected Logan was almost too much for Alec to bear.

Grabbing on to Logan's hand Alec looked straight into his eyes and spoke from the heart, "of course we will make great fathers. Who better to raise kids than two guys who have been through just about everything in life? So don't you worry that pretty little head of yours about anything like that, okay? They will love us and we will be the best parents in the world. We have each other what more could we need?"

"Thank you, for everything. For always being there for me through everything and sticking with me when you could have just disappeared in the night. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Alec replied giving Logan's hand a light squeeze.

The doctor soon walked over and began the procedure. Soon Logan was cut at the waist and the doctor went in for the fist baby. Small but powerful wails filled the room.

"Okay here comes the first baby… and it's one of the boys. Congratulations on your first son," the doctor said before handing the baby over to one of the nurses to clean.

"Babe he's so beautiful. Our own little baby Lucas Dylan." Trying to keep the tears at bay Alec brushed Logan's hair out of his face.

"Alright here is baby number two… and it's a… baby girl." Soon a set of light wails filled the room in companion with the previous.

"Little Baylynn Marie. She's perfect," Logan's smile was absolutely glowing when Alec continued to fill him in on the progress.

"Just one more then you two can relax and see your babies," the doctor informed them. "Here is the last little boy who looks like the smallest."

"Our little Michael Bo will be a ture heart breaker like his daddies I can tell. They are all just so amazing. I love you so much." Alec told Logan. Alec couldn't stop smiling just thinking about his amazing little family.

Life was amazing for Alec better than it ever had been in his life. Who knew that he of all people could have a life like this after being born and trained to be a monster? It couldn't get any better than this, he thought to himself as he held his children one by one for the first time. Looking over to Logan who held one of their precious babies his heart swelled with so much love. He couldn't wait to bring them home and start their lives.

**A/N: So Alec was very OOC here but this is how I thought he should act so voila. Might continue this series with another one but not quite sure as I'm writing about 4 stories.**


End file.
